Haruna Lee
Haruna Lee (はるなリー')' Meaning Beautiful Spring Raised in Konoha by her mother and Father Rock Lee and TenTen . Also oldest child out of four who reached Chunin their first try. Apperance Before meeting Makura, her hair was long and messy to cover her face. Haruna has long brown hair that is uniquely pined up with large strands of her bangs unevenly timmed to be able to put in a bun as the rest of her hair is linked to her chin. She has large blackish brown circlish eyes like her father as she holds a stricking resemblance facial structure as her mother. She wears a long autumn green turtle neck dress with a pair of orange stripped shorts underneath. She has curved hips and wears special boots to keep her feet balance like normal people. History Very kind hearted and as pure as the light of the sun, but since Haruna could remember she was constantly bullied for her strange face and her apperances. Mostly she was picked on due to her eyes. Which her teachers even appluad to idea of the students laughing, but only a few stuck to her. Like her current Genin teacher, Hibachi, dure to the bullying of upperclassman and her own squad members. She was switched four times to different squads till finally Hibachi would punish his students if they tormented her. Although her missions only grew less chaotic, her days walking around the village would cause her greif as many other students or her passed teachers would stop and stare at her. Everyday when she came home, Haruna would quickly pin back her bangs and hide her frown under a forceful smile. Her brothers Diasuke, Genji, and Toto Lee each are very protective of their older sister. Even Toto, he is around two years old, and he beats up other his age for even looking for a second at his sister. They tell her and think of her she is the most beautiful girl in the village, but she never listen. Then one morning before team exercise, Haruna and her teammates were told that they were going to be entering the chunin exams. Although her teammates were looking to it, Haruna wasn't as she was terrified to face off against other genins and afraid of them looking down on her. When Hibachi told her father and mother, both were filled with Excitement as they were ready for their daughter to show off the family power. Not able to tell her parents no, Haruna appeared the next day at the exams. Escorted by her year younger brother Diasuke. As the first exam began as a survival mission from the land of fire to the land of iron for the second exam. Haruna's teammember Kota being in love with Shibi, Haruna had to pull their share of fighting as they hurried. Fighting against other teams as each team had to collect another teams flag. They had to collect three flags and meet instructors. However as Haruna and her team were able to get their flags and pass through the second Exam easy, but leaving her teammates behind to fight in a pre-final round. Only the fight was one she never expected to be as she stood against Makura Uchiha, a goofy looking boy and adorable, and she felt nervous as she began to fight. Only for her to be surprised as he fell to one kick in the face and admitted defeat with a smile. When she asked, "Why did you give up?" Makura looked at her and only said, "I wanted to see those beautiful eyes shine." As quick as his words were, Haruna felt comfort as she look at him and felt he was different as she felt his hand hold to hers as she walked her road of destiny. With his words Haruna gave herself a Unique hair cut to show off her face and claimed second place in the chunin finals. Part II, the after Makura Two years after Chunin exams Haruna had gained five admirers since she trimmed her hair, but as the years passed she had only had eyes for Makura. Even though his heart was only hers as he never looked at other girls with the same eyes as Haruna. Although her heart still afraid Haruna grinned and beared the jealousy as girls flirted with him, but he never gave. On the day of her 16th birthday Haruna confessed after Makura arrived home to the Village after risking his life for his siblings and was put in the hospital for coughing up blood. During the time his mother and all the medics couldnt really understand his disease and claimed him to never use shadow clones. Only with him vanishing from her life made Haruna declared her heart to him only in tears as he comforted her with a mask on, only to rip it off to kiss her and smile saying, "You know how much I love that shine...cheer up, please?" Only for her to cry more as he later told her that he loved her from the moment he first saw her eyes. After that Haruna and Makura never spoke of his condition as it always made her cry. Only till the day of his twenty-eight birthday Makura always told her every morning and night in a whisper, "I will love you till my soul disappears." When Makura was 23 and Haruna 22, they had their son Kouki Uchiha and he was a unique child with curved narrow eyes that were pitch black and short brown hair. Makura's face never erased from Haruna's memory of him holding that child in his arms crying as he could only luagh with joy. Only on their songs 5th birthday after reading him to sleep she could only find Makura crying in joy as the smae smile was on his face as a note sat in his fingers to Haruna. : 'Dear Haruna, : ''Thank you...these last ''fifteen years since I met you...have been the greatest. Even though I feel a great feeling that might be it...I would like to tell you with this strenght that I have.......I love you....please keep smiling..I will love you til the day I meet you. In the spirit world. Even if you turn out to be a hundred. Your eyes will still hold the same beauty as they do now... ::::::: with all my love.....I will wait at the end of that road for you... As she smiled at Makura as he still held onto Kouki in his arms with warm in his flesh as if he was fighting to hold on to the most precious thing he has close to him...their son. It pained Haruna as time passed to the day Kouki passed the genin Exam and wasnt as talented as his parents, but held onto the will of his father and the heart of his mother. Abilities *Haruna is a very talented Tiajutsu user as her father Rock Lee *She learned simple Medical justu training, but learned how to creat medicines so she could give Makura so she could try to stretch his life or allow him to use shadow clones. *She was a fair ninjutsu fighter as she only performed clone, substatution, transformation, and water style: heal orb: which formed a buble around a person and could either kill them like water prision or would heal their wounds by using the nutrition or bacteria in the water and turn it into protein or lost blood or skin. *Very smart with battles although she is quick to fight than think. *Also very good at acting. From years of being bullied. Word from Haruna and Makura designer Haruna wasnt an easy design. I tried to draw her were she was suppost to be ugly, but I made her pretty much the most cutest thing ever! Did I make Makura and Haruna at first design together? No...I wished for Makura to date and marry a girl that would give him the same feeling as he got from his mother and he got some of that feeling from Haruna. He was suppose to be with Kina Uzumaki, daughter of NaruHina, but I made Haruna to be a stalker like, but I always though why does she have a wierd hair style? Why does she like Makura? So I put story to it and I got this. Did I want Makura and HAruna to have a great love story? Yes...after finishing her story not many though her love story with Makura wasn't too bad. Some think he better off with Kina, but I did a vote and Haruna won haha. Did I plan for Makura to die? No...I know funny it is about Makura on Haruna's Bio, but no....Makura when I first designed him he was coughing blood. However I lied saying it never hurt him, but we all know when the body pukes blood something is wrong. So after learning that Itachi was also puking blood took a leap of absence during the english dub and sub episodes of Naruto for along time and I made it to where it was a genetic desease he got through blood like his uncle....however I though it be more cruel. When I design he get really sick and start to die from the age 16 to 28 after being attack. Taking a blow in the lung might be the cause of it too, but Makura was design with a rare desease. Kouki? How did you design him?? I designed him after I had few people upset with Makura's death and though that he deserve to have a child. Someone that inheirated his will like he did from his uncle and father. So Kouki was created and he is the mixture of both Makura and Haruna, but he has a resemblance to his great grandmother Mebuki Haruno and the eyes of both his parents. Category:DRAFT